A New Beginning
by lazy.like.shika
Summary: She ran away to start a new beginning. What she didn't expect was to meet someone from her past life that she had just left.
1. So Long, Republic City

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra and Avatar: The Last Airbender

.

A/N: I have a lot of unresolved Asami feels. And since it's not even sure if Asami will be included at LoK's season two, I've decided to make her happy here. Plus there wasn't enough Iroh in LoK. I'm hoping though that I'll be able to do them justice here.

.

* * *

.

A New Beginning

**So Long, Republic City**

.

.

* * *

.

If you told her a year ago that her life would be a living hell in just a few short months, she would've laugh at that crazy person. She's Asami Sato of the Republic City. The heiress of the Sato Empire, the princess of her genius loving father, she can outrace anyone on the tracks, she has friends and a few suitors wooing her from the small upper-class population of the City.

Then she dated Mako, the captain of one of the rising pro-bending team. Through him, she met his brother Bolin and their famed teammate, Avatar Korra. She believed that life couldn't get any better than that. And how she wish right now that she was wrong with that postulation.

Her father, consumed with revenge, betrayed her and the city's trust. In doing so, she turned away from her wealth and status. She found out from Bolin that her boyfriend kissed her friend, Korra. That made her wary and jumpy with the two while she's still disturbed from the fact that her father turned against righteousness. She then noticed how attentive Mako had been to Korra all those days. And how he cared so much for Korra when she disappeared. She tried to cling on to Mako, didn't dare to break-up with him even if they're hurting each other. Mako, Korra and Bolin were the only ones she had.

Amon then decided to do an all-out war with the city. They had to fight for their lives. But she never in her existence expected that she had to fight for her being against her own father – the very person who had brought her into this world. That day, she had let go of father. And she knew she had to let go Mako soon as well. She never felt so alone from that day on.

Asami chose to go back to her estate after Korra got her bending back. She's happy for Korra and Mako but she's not ready yet to see them so blissful while she mourns. At least when she's at her house – she stopped calling it home the day she found out the truth about Hiroshi – she still had the memories of her dear mother. With no one to take notice of her, she buried herself in self-pity, crying herself to sleep that first night. The next day, Asami busied herself with cleaning the estate. With no helpers to assist her, she cleaned the enormous floors until she can't feel her arms anymore. She did that for a week until Bolin, accompanied by Pabu and Naga, showed up one day.

"Asami!" Bolin engulfed her in big hug. "I hope I'm not bothering you because I've decided to spend my day with you!"

The earth-bender brought a lot of food cooked by Pema. They filled up the pool and swam until they're all wrinkly. They had a hard time coaxing Naga to leave though. Bolin begged her to teach him how to drive. She did because she couldn't resist the puppy eyes he's giving her. And she's very grateful that the seatbelts were well built. It was already dark when Bolin left, with a promise to visit some time again.

Lying on her bed, she cried herself to sleep again after she realized that for the past week, no one bothered to stop by except for Bolin. No Mako, no Korra, no other friends. She knew that they're busy. So she'll wait.

A month had passed and nothing had changed. Bolin came twice and they enjoyed the same routine. Twice, Bolin had the same excuse for Korra and Mako – they're still busy. On the third week, Bolin just dropped by to invite her to join them to South Pole for a month's vacation. She civilly declined when she concluded that her invitation must've just been an afterthought since they'll be leaving in an hour. She vowed that that's the last time she'd cried herself to sleep.

Hiroshi's lawyer came by one day to update her about the trial. He also discussed her options regarding the Future Industries and Hiroshi's will. The lawyer also handed her a sealed letter from her mother. She said she needs a few days to think it over.

Asami was summoned to the council a few days after. Tenzin informed her that Hiroshi was sentenced to life imprisonment and the city will seize all his assets that were directly connected to Amon. That includes the estate where she grew up. The air-bender offered his home, to live with his family, together with Bolin, Korra and Mako. She abruptly turned down his offer. On her way back, she dropped by at the lawyer's office.

"Are you definitely sure about this Ms. Sato?" The lawyer asked with a skeptical gaze.

"I'm not. But I know I want this." Her face was void of emotion, voice firm. "I want to sell the remaining stocks of Future Industries that the city wouldn't be taking to Cabbage Corp. I don't care where the money will go after that. But please make sure that all the workers would be compensated justly. I don't want my inheritance either. Please prepare the necessary papers as soon as possible."

"But what will you do? Do you have a place to stay?"

Her eyes hardened. "Somewhere far from here."

She made sure that she'd leave before Bolin, Korra and Mako's return to the city. She didn't notify anyone of her departure. She just sent a letter addressed to Bolin – thanking everyone for their help and to wish them a good life. She didn't state where she'll be going.

She knows it's a cowardly way. But she had to run away. She's on her way to a new beginning. Clutching her mother's letter to her side, she moved towards the ticket booth.

"One ticket to the Fire Nation please. To the Center Islands."

.

* * *

.

Chapter 1 End

June 25, 2012


	2. To A New Start

Disclaimer: I still don't own LoK and ATLA

.

A/N: I'm so glad a lot of you liked the Bolin/Asami friendship. However Bolin won't be appearing for quite awhile here. I do plan to write a side-story for this featuring him. I'm still on my planning stages though.

.

Warning: I feel like this chapter's not as strong as the one before. Nonetheless, I hope it's up to par for you guys.

.

* * *

.

A New Beginning

**To A New Start**

**.  
**

* * *

.

.

The sun was already at its peak when Asami woke up. It seems that ever since she arrived almost a week ago at Hama's Village, she'd been sleeping in a lot rather than sticking to her usual routine in the city. Her body clock's still getting used to the ten-hour time difference.

"Had a nice sleep, Miss Asami?" A smiling face greeted her as Asami walked into the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry, I made you some vegetable stew."

She smiled back at her. "Yes. But I definitely need to adjust my routine soon." She moved to see what the other lady's cooking. "You know you don't have to do any of this for me, Mila. I don't want to bother you - "

"Oh nonsense, you child. You're mother had been very kind to our family. We all love her." The older lady squeezed her hands before returning to her cooking. "That makes you a part of our family, too."

Maybe it's because she'd wanted to hear, wanted to feel acknowledged so badly that she'd accept anyone's compassion even if they just met merely a few days ago. But after losing so much, would it be alright to believe in Mila? To believe in anyone at all?

"You go ahead and eat. I need to get out for awhile." Asami said as she rushed out of the house. She turned towards to the woods, hoping for some solidarity. She still hasn't ventured to this part of the village but she needed some time alone.

She stopped at a small clearing after she's satisfied that it's far away from the trail that people used. Steadying her breathing, she sat down on the grass. She remembered it got harder for her to breathe when Mila told her that she's a part of their family. It frightened her to even trust Mila.

According to her mother's letter, Mila's a childhood friend of hers from the Village. When her mother's family moved to the Capital City, they trusted their flower shop business to Mila's family. Her mother would spend her summers in the Village for years before she met Hiroshi. When Asami was four-years old, her mother visited the Village to officially turn over the business to Mila. Mila refused though, telling her that their family had been so caring to them already and couldn't accept such a gracious offer. Mila suggested that let them just continue to work for them and maybe one day, they would want to settle back in the Village and takeover of the business.

That never happened though. The next year, her mother was murdered. Not until she received her mother's letter as of late, she'd forgotten how fond her mother was whenever she talked about the place where she grew up. It shames her that she had forgotten about that. It didn't help that Hiroshi never brought up Hama's Village again to her either.

Mila said that at least twice a year, she'd sent a letter to Hiroshi inviting him and Asami to visit them in the Village. She also reminded Hiroshi that her mother left the flower shop in Asami's name. Was it too painful for him to talk about her mother that he'd neglected to reply to all the letters that Mila sent?

"Breathe, Asami, breathe." She instructed herself. She pulled her knees closer to her body. "When did I've become so weak? I've got to get hold of myself."

After a minute, she stood up and walked back to the path. She took off her outer jacket and neatly folded it. There are still a lot of things needed to be done soon. One is to change her wardrobe. If she wants to work at the shop, she needs clothes that wouldn't restrain her movements. She also needs to convince Mila to take over the shop. She wanted to go through with her mother's original plan, and just apply as a worker there as means to survive. But the woman had been so unrelenting, telling her over and over again that Asami's the owner and she's the employee. Period.

Turning to a left, she noticed an old man picking up scattered leaves and tea cloths all over the road. She quickly made her way to him. "May I help you?"

The man didn't stop picking up leaves to look at her. "Yes please, if it's not much of a bother."

It didn't take awhile to put everything into the man's basket. The man finally looked at her, his eyes crinkling into a smile. "It would've probably taken me a way lot longer if you hadn't come. Thank you miss-?"

"Asami." She decided not to use the 'Sato' as long as she can.

"Ah, thank you Miss Asami." The man bowed benevolently. "You must be the person that I'd been hearing a lot from the villagers. I must say though, they're quite wrong. They've underestimated your beauty, Miss Asami."

"You're too kind sir." Asami bowed back.

Usually, she would roll her eyes from the cheap line. But the way the older man said it, it lack malice. Asami noted the elegant appearance from the man. For one, he's wearing an exquisite red robe instead of the simple garbs that the other villagers wear. His grey hair is neatly tied atop his head and his beard looks well groomed. Must be someone important from the village.

"If you wouldn't mind, shall we head back down together? I'm afraid I'd worry some people if I don't come back soon."

Asami shook her head. "Not at all. Shall we, then?"

"How do you find Hama so far, Miss Asami?" The older man asked when they started walking.

Asami took a moment to look around at her surrounding for a bit before answering. "I'm still getting used to hearing insects instead of people and cars. It's so different from Republic City. They're quite the opposite I must say."

"Back in my younger days, even if you're living in the city, you can still hear the insects. The generation today is really far ahead of my time." The man besides her chuckled. "So what brings you to Hama? People usually go to Ember Island for vacation instead of here. Are you visiting a relative?"

"I've decided to work at somewhere new. I just want a change of scenery. The opportunity came knocking through my mother's old friend." Asami replied, hoping it didn't sound mechanical. She knows someone would ask her that question one day so she'd been practicing in her head how to respond. She wanted to sound nonchalant, someone who just wants to unwind in a new place. Not someone who went here because she had no other choice but to escape her old life.

But it appears she didn't practice too much as the man stayed silent for awhile. She can feel him looking at her, as if he saw through her facade. She didn't dare to look back, her eyes wandered around the different flowers growing at the side. _She needs to familiarize herself with the flowers soon._

"Miss Asami."

Her heart jump when the man called her. She slowly turned her gaze to the man. He lifted his basket in front of him to show to her.

"Would you like to join me for some tea? This tea leaves are Hama's secret treasure, you know?"

"I um, - "

"I insist, please. I'm not to brag but people recognize my tea as the best around here. I was trained by the best tea-maker after all." He sounded proud but it's directed as praise to whoever taught him. His tone got softer but still firm at the same time. "Let this be my sign of thanks for helping me out earlier. And maybe you can consider this as your welcome party to Hama Village. The wise man also said that a good cup of tea can fill up a man's soul. To a new start, right?"

She left Republic City with the means of restarting her life. However, ever since she came here, she'd done nothing about it. She'd never gone outside to socialize in fear of getting betrayed again. Perhaps it's not too late to stop the wall she's building around her. But would it be safe to do that though?

She looked to the older man as he waited patiently for her answer. He looks genuine and honest. Maybe she'll compromise by just adding a door to her wall. With that, she won't rush to anything. She won't be careless this time.

"To a new start." Asami smiled to the man. "It'll be a great pleasure to join you, sir..?"

The man's eye brightened then smiled apologetically. "Oh how rude of me of not introducing myself earlier. I'm Tom-tom."

.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 2 End

June 27, 2012

.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun, dun! Anybody remembered who Tom-tom is? And I couldn't resist. We need tea for them.

I hope this chapter didn't let you down.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorite and added this on alert.


	3. A Familiar Name

Disclaimer: I still don't own LoK and ATLA

.

A/N: I hope I didn't make you wait too long. And that this chapter won't disappoint you either.

.

Warning: I re-wrote this chapter a few times already. That's how indecisive I was about this chapter.

.

* * *

.

A New Beginning

**A Familiar Name**

.

* * *

.

.

"These are, quite, presentable?"

Asami chuckled at Mila. The older woman's expression definitely says the opposite of what she really thought about Asami's flower arrangement. "I know it looks awful Mila. You don't have to hide it."

"Don't worry; you just need more practice." Mila assured her with a smile before rearranging the flowers herself. Plucking some leaves here, tucking some flowers there and the bouquet was rescued. Mila finished it by tying a white ribbon on the stems to hold it. "How does it look?"

"Definitely better." Asami praised. She placed the flowers carefully to her basket and gave Mila a quick hug. "Thank you for saving the flowers. And for saving my face to Tom-tom."

Mila grinned at her. "I'm sure Lord Tom-tom would appreciate whatever you did."

"I don't think so." Asami disagreed. She went by the cabinet to put away her working apron, folding it neatly. She saw the other cloths just laying there and started to fold it too. "That old man is a handful. He will say whatever on his mind."

"And that's a bad thing?"

She paused on her task to look at Mila. "No, of course not. That's the reason I like him."

Mila grabbed her basket with flowers and handed it to her. "Well then, I guess you better go now or you'll be late for your afternoon tea with Lord Tom-tom. Just leave those there and I'll finish it for you."

"Is it time already?" Asami looked at the wall clocked and frowned. "Time sure passes here quickly." She took the basket from Mila and picked up a parasol by the door. "Thanks again Mila. I'll see you later!"

The first time that she and Tom-tom had tea, Asami had been correct to assume that Tom-tom is someone important from the village. He lived at the biggest and grandest manor in the village. He had servants to greet and serve him. She hesitated to carry on with the promised tea, afraid that Tom-tom's going to turn out like most of Republic City's rich people.

In the end, Tom-tom proved her otherwise. The man was wise and humble. For the past two weeks, Tom-tom had helped her adjust to her new surroundings. He had introduced her to most of the villagers and then they would call him Lord Tom-tom fondly. Asami hadn't really figure out what Tom-tom's profession is since he won't really elaborate on it. And the villagers, including Mila, would just smile at her or change the subject whenever she tried to ask about Tom-tom. It's like Tom-tom had a secret pact with the Hama Village that outsiders will never know of.

She knows that if he asks Tom-tom directly, he would definitely answer her. The only thing that's stopping her is well, herself. Asami had her own skeletons to hide and Tom-tom never bothered opening her closet. She doesn't want to ask for something she can't correspond.

"Miss Asami. Lord Tom-tom had been expecting you." One of the servants greeted her with a bow when she arrived at Tom-tom's manor. "Lord Tom-tom asked if you could wait here for awhile while I call for him."

"Of course." Asami said and the servant went on her way. Usually, a servant would lead her into the tea room and find her old friend there boiling some water. She wondered if Tom-tom would want to walk around the village again.

While waiting for him, she took the opportunity to look around the entrance hall. She noticed that a few servants were in a hurry walking to the other side of the house when typically she won't see them until later. She then recalled seeing more servants outside the garden than usual. Most of them looked unfamiliar to her also. They must be training new members.

Not wanting to be nosy, she focused her attention to the house instead. The architectural built of the house and the furniture was quite old fashioned for her taste. However it doesn't look bad at all. In fact, they all look majestic – say, fit for a royal family. But Asami's just a city-girl by heart. And growing up, she was surrounded by innovators so she always has the new things even before they were even sold in the markets. And that included arts and furnishings.

"Asami."

She turned around when she heard her name. She smiled upon seeing Tom-tom walking towards her. When the old man stopped before her, she offered the flowers to him. "I had some helped with Mila. Here, Lord Tom-tom."

"Ah, earth lilies. Not as beautiful as their fire counterparts but they definitely smell better." Tom-tom said after taking a sniff at the flowers. He then gave it to his servant and ordered to put them in the brown vase by the tea room.

Turning back to her, Tom-tom offered his arm. "Shall we?"

So she's right. Tom-tom wanted to stroll somewhere. Tea has to wait. Asami smiled and gently placed her arms around his. "Where shall we go to?"

"Remember the painting I mentioned to you? It arrived earlier than expected." Tom-tom said excitedly. He was leading her into the ballroom if she remembers the layout of the house correctly.

"The one of your grandchild and nephews?" Asami asked. Tom-tom had mentioned on their first meeting that he had some packages shipped from his old home to here. That must be why there were a lot of servants today.

"Yes, that's it." Tom-tom nodded. "That was my favorite and my sister had it copied by another painter so I can have one of it placed here."

His eyes always sparkled whenever he talks about his family. Asami had heard a few stories of them already and she can't help but feel envious of how Tom-tom's family sounds so wonderful. She was an only child and so were her mother and Hiroshi. No cousins, uncles or aunts to visit.

Tom-tom meanwhile has a big family. Tom-tom's described his parents-in-law as dysfunctional. His parents-in-law were in the circus business and that's where he met his late wife. Now, it's his only son and his family who runs the traveling circus. Asami might have heard of the circus somewhere before but she can't really place it.

Tom-tom's parents died when he was young so he mainly grew up with his sister and her family. He loves his sister so much but according to him, she's so hard to please; his brother-in-law who he warmly addressed as brother; his niece and her family. And there's also their late uncle who had greatly influenced them, including about tea-making.

"Here we are." Tom-tom opened the door with his free hand. The ballroom was enveloped by the afternoon sunlight. The room itself was magnificent; one side of the room was a two-story high of paneled glass windows.

Tom-tom guided her to the left, facing the marbled wall. There were lots of opened and unopened boxes tucked in the corner. The servants immediately paused what they're doing and bowed when they came close.

"Don't mind us. Please continue." Tom-tom waved to them. They stopped to face a large frame leaning at the wall. "Asami," Tom-tom said before removing her arm from his. "I present to you, my grandson and great nephews."

He slid down the cloth covering the gold frame. It revealed a painting of a laughing teenager being tackled by two grinning toddlers to the grassy ground. The teenager's hair was being pulled by one of the younger boys while the other one was trying to yank one of his boots.

"It's a beautiful painting. They look so happy." Asami stated admiringly.

"They are, aren't they? My brother took the photo of them and asked one of the painters to paint it." Tom-tom said. Pointing to the toddler who's pulling the older boy's hair, he proudly continued. "That is my grandson, Mushi."

"Mushi? What a strange name."

Asami knew she had used the wrong tone when she saw Tom-tom's smile dropped. "Did I say strange? I meant unique."

Tom-tom remained silent and Asami felt guilty. She tried to ask the servants for help but all of them apparently left already. "Lord Tom-tom, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"None taken Asami." Tom-tom shook his head. His voice then lowered. "Though it was me who named him Mushi."

She felt guiltier now. Not only had she offended his grandson's name, he had also offended the person who had welcomed her so openly to the village. "Oh Agni. Lord Tom-tom, I deeply apologized for my impudence - "

She was cut off by Tom-tom's laugh. He was laughing so hard that Asami was afraid that he might faint if he didn't stop soon. "Lord Tom-tom?"

"I'm sorry, my dear." Tom-tom said after he finally recomposes himself. "I was just trying to pull your leg. But you should've seen your face – you were so worried."

Relief washes over her. "I'm glad. But seriously, Mushi's a nice name."

"You don't have to pretend Asami." He chuckled. "If Mushi wasn't just born after his cousin, he would've a different name. Much more dignified, too. But Honora gave birth a day before my daughter-in-law Sakura."

"Is that so?" Asami then pointed to the toddler by the teenager's feet. His black hair was tied at the top and his eyes were golden. "Is that the cousin in question?"

"Correct." Tom-tom affirmed.

"What's his name?"

Tom-tom didn't respond and he instead made his way to the other side of the ballroom and gestured for Asami to follow him.

Asami looked back to the painting before following the older man. Tom-tom opened the large French doors going out to the rear garden. When he stopped by the middle of the entry way, Asami stopped, too. She can see some servants were gathered outside. "So what's the coveted name?" Asami questioned again.

"Iroh." Tom-tom finally answered.

"Iroh?" Asami repeated, testing the name on her tongue. It brought back some unwanted memories from Republic City. "Like General Iroh." she mumbled.

"Ah, Iroh." Tom-tom beckoned someone from outside before he faced her. His brown eyes sparkling. "My great nephew."

"Yes, uncle?"

Asami lifted her head a bit to look at the person behind Tom-tom. She thought her eyes would pop when she recognized the man as the person she just thought of a few seconds ago. He wasn't wearing the red uniform but no doubt it's him. "General?"

Golden eyes flicked her way. "Miss Sato?" Iroh asked – he sounded as confused and surprised as Asami.

"You know each other? Well that's an easier introduction." Tom-tom beamed. "Shall we have tea?"

.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 3 End

July 30, 2012

.

* * *

Iroh's finally here! I'm sorry if it wasn't much of a grand entrance. But I really wanted him to appear soon to start the ball rolling.

I'm uploading some of my head canons for this story to tumblr. If you're interested, let me know so I can give you the url.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorite and added this on alert.


End file.
